


Are You Bored Yet?

by lemnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemnerd/pseuds/lemnerd
Summary: Derek's date isn't going to show up anytime soon, so he figures he might as well just get going. He wants to go home and curl up on the couch and read Hemmingway. It's Friday, anyway. He doesn't want to spend his valuable Friday in a restaurant being stood up. He's just going to go home, and have a nice, quiet evening.Then someone sits down across from him. It's definitely not his date, it's a boy who looks fearful."Hey! Thanks for waiting for me," he says. Except Derek's sure he's never met the kid in his life."Uh." Derek responds, eloquently.The boy holds his phone up in Derek's face. The screen doesn't have a picture of a puppy, though. It has the following words:PLEASE HELP ME, I'M BEING FOLLOWED BY SOME CREEPY GUY.or the one where Derek gets stood up by his actual date, and a stranger needs him to be his pretend date.





	Are You Bored Yet?

Derek glances at his clock nervously.

It's 7:20, and he agreed to meet his date at seven. He sighs. It's not that he's upset, he couldn't care less about the girl Erica set him up with. He's just incredibly annoyed that he spent money on a reservation at a nice restaurant in the mall, just to get stood up.

Plus, the waiters and waitresses keep passing by his table, asking if he's ready to order. It's embarrassing. Some other customers look at him sympathetically, and he just wants to get out of here. 

It's not like he really wanted to go on a date, anyway. This is just another one of Erica's _'You seem so lonely all the time, you should explore'_ tactics. Whilst he appreciates the effort that his friend uses to try get him laid, he's totally fine. He'd even push it and say he  _likes_ being alone. 

Shut up. He does.

Derek's date isn't going to show up anytime soon, so he figures he might as well just get going. He wants to go home and curl up on the couch and read Hemmingway. It's Friday, anyway. He doesn't want to spend his valuable Friday in a restaurant being stood up.He's just going to go home, and have a nice, quiet evening. 

Then someone sits down across from him. It's definitely not his date, it's a boy who looks fearful.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for me," he says. Except Derek's  _sure_ he's never met the kid in his life.

"Uh." Derek responds, eloquently.

"I was just at the vet with Scott, we were fixing up this little puppy. He's so cute, he's a little German shepherd. Wanna see?" The boy mutters this all in one breath and before Derek can unstick his tongue, the boy holds his phone up in Derek's face. The screen doesn't have a picture of a puppy, though. It has the following words:

**PLEASE HELP ME, I'M BEING FOLLOWED BY SOME CREEPY GUY.**

Derek's eyes widen and he quickly scans the restaurant and surely, just outside, peering through the window, is a big, buff dude, who seems to have his eyes on the boy sitting across from him. Derek looks at the boy in front of him, and the boy has pleading eyes and Derek wants to go punch that man in the face, but he doesn't want to cause a scene. So he directs his full attention to the boy sitting across from him. He shoots him the biggest smile he can muster.

"Aww, he's so cute, how is Scott anyway?" he asks, even though he has no fucking clue who Scott is.

The boy seems to visibly relax and gives Derek a grateful look. "He's awesome, thanks."

"Isn't he dating that girl, uh. Mandy." Derek doesn't fucking know, he's just trying to make it look like they know each other.

The boy looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Yeah. Mandy."

The boy's having a hard time stifling his smile, and it's really fucking hard for Derek not to stare too long at him. He's got honey brown eyes and moles dotted all around his mouth. His lips are really pink. Derek clears his throat. 

"Um. So what looks good?" he gestures to the menu on the boy's side of the table. 

*

"That's so bull! Jurassic World is  _so_ overrated - how can you seriously tell me that's your favorite out of the whole franchise? Do you not have any taste?" The boy flails, almost knocking his glass off of the table. 

Derek shrugs. "It's a good movie."

"It is  _so_ not, dude.  Jurassic World 2 is unarguably the best of the series. Plus, have you  _seen_ Chris Pratt in that movie? Hot as hell. I like my men with a little bit of a beard."

Derek's hand immediately goes to his own scruff before he can help himself. The boy notices and his cheeks become rosy. He looks away and clears his throat.

Those cheekbones, though.

Derek straightens up in his chair. The boy finished his pasta, and Derek's finished his meal, too. He's just about to ask if they should pay for the bill, but then the boy says something about The Notebook.

 _Nobody_ disses The Notebook.

*

They've just been sat there, looking at each other for a few comfortable seconds after the boy made him laugh. Derek can feel himself smiling, against his best efforts. 

"You're actually such a softie." The boy says, his dimples showing up.

"What? No, I'm not." Derek says. He's an alpha. He is  _not_ a softie.

The boy rests his cheek on his own fist. "We just spent like 10 minutes arguing about The Notebook, and another 10 minutes talking about dog breeds, dude."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Don't call me dude."

"You got it, dude."

Derek suppresses his smile with a scowl.

The boy laughs.

A waitress walks by them and says, "Excuse me, sirs, but the restaurant is just about to close. Can I get your bill?"

Derek blinks. Holy shit. It's - he glances at his watch - eleven P.M. He just spent 4 hours talking to this boy. He looks around the restaurant, everyone is gone. Staff are clearing tables. It's completely quiet, save for the bustling in the kitchen, now that he notices. He quickly glances around the mall, looking for any sign of the creepy guy. Thankfully, he's gone. When he looks back at the boy, he looks just as shocked as Derek feels.

"Yeah, can you get us the bill please?" Derek asks.

The boy reaches for his pocket straight away. "I can-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"But I really owe you. If it weren't for you, I would've still been stalked by that guy. And I just annoyed you for, like, four hours. Please let me pay."

Derek scowls, looking down. "You. Listen. I, um. You didn't annoy me. I, uh. I had a really good time tonight."

When he looks back up at the boy, the boy's face is completely red. 

Derek says, "I don't mind if I pay, but if it makes you feel bad, we can split the bill. If you want."

The boy smiles. "Yeah. Can we split the bill? Thank you."

So that's what they do. They split the bill, and exit the restaurant together. 

The boy turns to him. "Listen, man. I can't thank you enough. I was so fucking scared, I just ran into whatever restaurant I could find and sat next to whoever I could. I'm sorry it had to be you."

Derek frowns. "Why are you sorry?"

The boy fidgets. "I don't know, I just. I probably put you in an uncomfortable situation. You were probably going to meet someone."

Derek shakes his head. "No, I. I was set up on a date, but I didn't like her anyway. She stood me up."

"Are you. Are you serious? Who would stand  _you_ up?" The boy notices what he says and quickly snaps his mouth shut.

Derek feels his breath become shallower and his hands become clammy. "D'you um. Are you going home right now."

"Yeah, um. Why?" the boy asks.

"I'm going to, um. Do you want me to walk you home?" Derek's heartbeat is going crazy right now.

The boy looks happy. "Yeah."

*

They reach the boy's house, and Derek feels a content rumbling in his chest that he's gotten home safe. 

"So, um. My name's Derek." Derek says, and he feels stupid for not introducing himself at the beginning of the night.

"I'm Stiles," the boy says. His face turns serious. "I can't thank you enough for today, I really thought something bad was going to happen I-"

"Did you, um. Did you wanna go out sometime?"

Stiles' mouth gapes open. "Dude, are you serious?"

Derek tries to hide his disappointment with a scowl. "Nevermind." He turns to walk away.

Stiles grips onto his arm, "No! I didn't mean it like that - I just. I mean. You're really, um. Good looking? And I look 12 on a good day, so I'm just really surprised, is all."

Derek huffs. "You're really good looking. And I uh, I really did have a good time tonight."

"Did you, um. Want my number?" Stiles holds out his phone, and Derek puts his number into the phone, sending a text to himself so that he has Stiles' number.

Stiles smiles. "Okay."

Derek smiles back. "Okay."

Stiles leans up, still smiling and presses a kiss to Derek's mouth, fingers gentle on his chin, and Derek puts his hands on both of Stiles' cheeks, keeping the kiss nice and chaste. He can feel someone's heartbeat go crazy - and he's honestly not sure who's it is. Stiles' tongue starts to just barely lick at the seam of Derek's mouth, and Derek pulls back. 

Stiles is grinning wide and Derek can't help but smile tentatively. 

"Have a good night, Derek." Stiles says.

"You, uh. You too. I'll text you?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods. "I'd like that a lot."

Derek starts to walk back to the parking lot where he left his car, a little skip in his step as he walks. Just then, he gets a text from Erica.

**hey der. how was it???**

Derek looks around to make sure no one's looking, and he smiles so big. 

**It went really well.**

Derek hits send.


End file.
